I Give In
by Vengeful
Summary: All right, I give in". Good ol' DN fluff. Daine gives in... but to what?


**A/N: This little story has a lot of firsts for me. It is my first Tamora Pierce songfic, my first pure Daine/Numair story, and one of my first attempts for pure fluff. Well, please, tell me what you think of it! Review! **

**NOTE: I guess SOME could find this material offending, but I really don't think this deserves anything higher then PG-13. Because come on, its fluff! –Grins-**

**PLEASE NOTE: Due to fanfiction being stupid, I had to take down the lyrics. so now it might not make sense. Please see my page for the link to where you can find the full version.**

**-Emily—**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the great Tamora Pierce. The little part of the song at the end is "I Give In" By Sara Evans. _  
_

Daine's eyes traveled across the dance floor, searching for the one unmistakable figure. A faint smile reached her lips as she located the tall man, with his heavy black robe skimming the floor. As she looked him over, an image seemed to appear within him. It was as if seeing the souls of children. Their children.

"That's silly." She scolded herself. They weren't that serious. But did she want them to be? She knew the answer to that now.

Yes. She wanted him, she wanted to be with him for life. This was perhaps the biggest realization she had made during the course of their relationship. And for some reason, it made her happy.

He looked over at her, his dark eyes meeting her deep grey ones and smiled. He turned to whomever he was talking to and made his way across the crowded ball to where she sat in a corner.

"Hey." He greeted as he sat down.

"Hi." He studied her for a moment.

"Do you want to dance?" She looked up into his face, understanding the deeper meaning in his words. Dancing with him would mean they would be broadcasting their budding romance to the rest of the palace, something they hadn't talked much about. Daine was also very aware that dancing with him would probably lead to more. She looked at him, her face serious.

"Okay." As he took her hand to help her up, she paused for a moment. "Will you be there with me, at my side?" She asked tentatively. He nodded silently. She allowed him to take her to the midst of the couples, fully aware of what this was going to lead to.

"Bring it on." She thought to herself as they started to dance.

All night, she would dance in the arms of her lover, in his loving embrace. Not caring about anything else. He would offer her his love, and she would have no choice. And it would all begin when she said I give in.

As He Held her close, he could hear her softly singing in his ears.

"That is the sweetest sound love." He murmured in her ear, causing her to blush a bit. As the dance became more intimate, a slight rush of uncertainty seized her. She looked up the tall man.

"You know I love you, right?" She asked, causing him to chuckle. He kissed the top of her head.

"I know." he took a deep breath. "Would you like to get out of here?" It was the moment Daine had been both dreading and eagerly anticipating.

"Will you always be with me? Will we ever have a home together?" She asked, her eyes locking with his.

"I promise you will never be alone."

Across the floor, George observed the encounter between the two.

"Alanna, come here." He called, a knowing smile playing on his lips.

"What?" she wondered, her temper already starting to arise after being in the ball for only a few hours. George motioned for her to look at Daine and Numair. His wife looked at him and shrugged.

"George, they're friends. Why wouldn't they be dancing?" He chuckled at his wife.

"That's not the embrace of friends. That's how lovers hold each other." Alanna stared at him in disbelief.

"Daine and Numair? Lovers? No! I mean, it can't be…"

"Alanna, it would explain some things. Think about it." He said with a sly grin. Alanna shook her head and walked over to where Onua stood talking to someone.

"Onua, come here." She whispered, her voice urgent.

"Alright."

"Hurry!" Barked the shorter woman. Onua glared at Alanna but followed her. Alanna pointed to Daine and Numair, who were whispering to each other.

"What's wrong?"

"George thinks there's something romantic between Daine and Numair. And I think he might be right!" Onua considered that for a moment.

"You know, it would explain a few things. But, no. It couldn't be." But their doubt was soon erased as the watched Numair take Daine's hand and lead her towards the door.

_  
_"Alright. Lets go." Daine whispered. Numair took her hand, leading her off the dance floor. He didn't care at this point who saw them, he just wanted her. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. As she followed him, she knew she was about to embark on the most intimate dance on earth. All night, they would dance with each other, holding each other as the sun rose. 

Daine wondered if Numair knew more then the music was turned on at that moment. As he opened the door to his rooms, she looked at him, asking him once more.

_  
_"Will you still be with me when I wake?" She asked for the final time.

"Yes." He answered, giving her all she needed to know. 

Without speaking another word, she pulled him into a searing kiss, pushing him into the room and only stopping to close the door. As their clothes fell onto the floor and they fell against each other, no doubt plagued Daine's mind. She loved him, and she wanted him. His love for her was evident in his eyes, mixed with his want for her.

Much later, they lay snuggled together in the large bed. In his sleep, Numair pulled his young lover closer to him and Daine smiled in contentment. This was what she wanted, and she knew now this was how it would forever be. They would make it together through whatever trials they would face in the future. She closed her eyes, letting the even breathing of the man beside her lull her to sleep.

**-All right, I give in  
I will dance with you just this one time  
And all night  
We will turn and spin  
Then stand eye to eye at the sunrise  
And you offer love  
And it all begins when I say  
All right, I give in-**

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Or should I be shunned for writing such a horrible piece? Again, first real attempt at pure fluff. So, if I really suck, please tell me nicely. Well, Review!**

**-Emily-**


End file.
